Of Honor and Love
by The Vampire Stalker
Summary: Integra has turned down pretty much all of the other Knight’s sons. The Queen has had enough and choses for her. But who does she chose? Will Integra fall for this strange man or will her honor hold out? IxOOC, AxS full summ. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Of Honor and Love

**Summary:** Integra has turned down pretty much all of the other Knight's sons. The Queen has had enough, deciding to choose Integra's husband herself. But who does she chose? Will Integra fall for this strange man, or will her honor hold out? Meanwhile, Seras and Alucard are starting to experience the love bug. AxS, IxOOC.

**Pairings:** AxS (hell yah!!!) and IxOOC (Run away, AxI fans….. run as fast as you can!!! 8D)

**Authoresses Ramble:** Hey people! Guess what? Plot bunnies have been eating my brain for weeks to write this fic! (…. Evil little buggers) It all started from reading all those lovely fics where Integra is being forced to marry a knights son, we find out he's a jerk-face, then Alucard kills him because the author either is tired of the fic or the character. Unfortunately, I have found myself feeling sorry for the poor guy (its not his fault his parents are forcing him to marry the 'Iron Maiden', geez). As you have guessed, that is when the plot bunnies hit…… XP. So please read, and don't hesitate to review!

**Overall Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing. However, Howell Kingsly belongs to me! So back off! DX

**Warning:** This fic is rated T for fluffiness and hinted lemon. Along with the random action. You have been warned.

**A Warning to Flamers and Haters:** I stand by my motto throughout this fic. If you do not like the fic, please don't continuing to read. And defiantly do not review! I don't want to know that you think I should die in the abyss! I don't want to know how much you hate AxS! I happen to adore it, so there! XP

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

* * *

Chapter One: 

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Leader of the Hellsing Organization; is a strong woman who listens to no one. For years, people have tried to shape her from a dominant female iron maiden, into a proper young lady. So far, as she is proud to admit daily to anyone who would listen, they have failed.

Her fellow Knights, all male and womanizers still tried anyway. They hoped to put a small claim on her organization in the process, but they covered it up the best they could. They would shower her with gifts of jewelry and dresses on her birthday, coaxed her into going to Lady Outings with their wives. They even offered their own sons in attempt to get her properly married.

Ah yes, marriage. A word Integra hated even more than the creatures of darkness her organization fought against. Not that she didn't want a heir, even she had a soft spot for children. No, it was what marriage stood for that made Integra cringe. It was a legal binding between a man and a woman. A man was expected to love and take care of his wife. A woman….. Expected to respect and obey her husband. Even worse, it was in black and white, written right in the bible. Integra had done everything in her power to make sure it wouldn't happen to her.

Integra sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her tired eyes behind her glasses. She had even gone so low as to say she had a 'crush' on her pet vampire. Integra snorted, if anything could be more foolish than to marry her pet vampire, Alucard. Making him the authority over her would break the seal like a twig, letting him be free to do as he pleased, which was a dangerous idea.

Besides, she could only truly see him as a brother who had helped her grow up to be the woman she was today. She also heard the thoughts in his mind, the way he thought of his little Police Girl. She knew that Seras felt the same way. She was not jealous, she was happy for them. Especially Alucard, who had gone through such Hell with her ancestors, deserved to have a little light in his dark life. And Seras was perfect for the job.

Integra turned her thoughts over to the problem that had started her thoughts in the first place. Taking out a cigar with a sigh, she lit in and blew out a plume of smoke, her eyes traveling over the letter from the queen,

_Dear Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

_I send you greetings and a happy 28__th__ Birthday. I hope you received the black pearl necklace I sent you without any trouble. I am writing to inform you, as you know, that each person of the Hellsing line has been married before their 30__th__ year. I believe that it is very appropriate to start to seek a husband for you. _

_Since you have denied all of the suitors so far, I have taken it upon myself to chose a fiancé for you. His name is Howell Kingsly. He is the second son of Sir Jonathon Kingsly; who is the head of our armed forces. Howell comes from a military family and therefore be able to help you in your organization. _

_I have invited Howell and his parents to a brunch this Sunday at 9:00. You and your vampire servants are welcomed to come and meet Howell. Please dress in attire most suited to your gender. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Her majesty, Queen Elizabeth IIXXVI_

Integra sighed, taking another drag on her cigar. She turned to the next document on her desk. It was a file record of Howell Kingsly. She stared at the two pictures with a slight frown on her face.

The first photograph was taken when Howell was ten years old and still in the military academy. He had honey-brown eyes and blond hair.

The second photograph was ten years later. Howell was now twenty, and had…. Silver eyes and hair?

Integra frowned at the recent picture. Under it had reports that Howell had disappeared from the country for ten years. Rumors stated that he had gone to China and Japan to study a 'new martial arts'. The hair and eyes were not dyed, but now his natural color.

"Interesting…. Seems your husband-to-be has touched a magical art…" came an echoing voice to her right.

The Iron Maiden turned her frown to her servant, who had just appeared through the wall.

Alucard grinned evily, bowing, "All FREAKS had been terminated. They were so much fun to play with…"

"That's enough, Alucard!" Integra snapped, not in the mood for his games.

"Of course master," he purred back, "You probably want to be alone, thinking of your wedding night." He laughed insanely as he dodged Integra's ash tray. "Now, that wasn't very nice. I'm guessing Police Girl and I are coming to meet your groom-to-be?"

Integra leaned against her chair, "Yes, so go tell her."

Alucard's grin broke his face, "Yes Master." He purred, inwardly laughing at some hidden joke Integra didn't catch onto yet. He disappeared soon afterward, leaving his master to her thoughts.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras sighed tiredly as she toweled off her wet, strawberry blond hair. This mission had been exhausting. Or maybe it was because that in between shooting ghouls heads off, she was thinking of him.

The small Draculina groaned angrily. No, she was not going to go there. She refused to think of his beautiful figure, his masculine face…GAH! She cried mentally, pulling a small nightie over her head; oblivious to the red eyes watching in her mirror.

Seras climbed into her coffin-bed, falling to sleep right when she hit the covers; not even bothering to shut the coffin lid. As soon as she did this, her one-and-only master appeared, looking absolutely devilish. Yes, he had been spying on his little Draculina in the shower. He did this every night, seeing it as a training exercise in sensing auras.

His grin widened at the sight of her in her coffin. She was perfect, like a goddess. He brushed the hair out of her face before pulling the covers over her sleeping form. He pressed the button on the coffin lid that lowered the lid over his fledging. He grinned, she was all his and no one would be able to take her away.

* * *

(A/N: Please R&R! Also, I am going to finish Prince of my Soul when I get some more inspiration. If you have any ideas, please PM me. But don't mention PomS (XD that sounds funny!) when you review. Please just focus on this story, k?) 


	2. Chapter 2

YO!!! What up?

Time for the REVIEWS!!! XD

Selene08: I have read a bit of your friend's story, but I'm not taking her idea. Plenty of people before her have done the same thing she did. Besides, I got my idea from another story that did the same thing. If she is offended or has any questions, please have her PM me. I hate to think that I have pissed her off. DX

Amphibious Draculina: I know, AxS is the BOMB-TIZLE! xD

taity: AxS rocks! And I think you shall enjoy the person Hellsing's being hitched to MORE. MWA HA HA HA!!

DeathsDragon: Aw, I'm glad you like it so! XD I shall make sure I do a hundred, lol. Oh, and I'll try to make it more of a chase, just for chuu. XP

Ebony's Twilight: I'm glad you liked it! (I also like the 'merry' thing you got at the end, it made me smile! XD)

Get ready to meet Howl! XD ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Integra looked out the car window forlornly as Walter drove up the drive to Buckingham Palace. "Do I really need to do this?"

Walter gave her a sympathetic smile, patting her hand in a fatherly way, "I'll be back at four to pick you up." Integra smiled back and opened the car door, smoothing out her sun dress. Behind her, the back seat door opened as Seras climbed out with Alucard not too far behind.

A butler bowed to the three, "This way please, the Queen has been expecting you."

Seras kept close to Alucard's side as they walked through the glamorizes halls, her wide eyes taking in the beautiful art work and tapestry. Alucard chuckled at his fledging with amusement, "Scared, little kitten?" he asked, laughing at the glare she gave him.

"Hello Sir Integra, you look wonderful." Came a voice that jolted Seras from her thoughts.

The Queen sat in an elegant chair in what appeared to be a study. To her right, on a love couch, sat an elderly man with medals all over his chest. Next to him sat a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

Integra bowed to the queen, sitting on a couch opposite of the man and woman; Alucard and Seras standing on either side of her chair as if they were body guards. Integra observed the two, recognizing them as Sir Kingsly and his wife. But where was their notorious son, Howell?

As if reading their thoughts, Lady Kingsly shifted uneasily in her seat, "I'm sorry, Howell is running a little late. He should be here, soon." She moved to whisper to her husband, "I told him it was important this time." The man just sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly as the group settled to wait for the groom to arrive.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

In a small town on the very corner of England, a man with silver hair and matching silver eyes; sneezed.

"Catching a cold, Howl?" asked the gruff-looking man walking next to him, amusement showing in his eyes.

Howell Kingsly, better known as Howl the Magician in this small town by the sea, laughed in response. He brushed back his silver hair from his handsome, youthful face. "Nah, it must be an omen. Someone is talking about me." He said, shifting his black-silver lined trench coat, "Hopefully, if fate is kind, it is a beautiful woman." He said, laughing.

The man laughed back, "So Howl, since you've finished fixing every ship, wheelbarrow, and house on this side of the island, how about coming over to my place and my girl will fix us something to eat?"

Howl smiled slightly, "I'm not sure, maybe I should just check if anyone needs anything else." Howl was a bit of a guardian to the village. He spent his time fixing things with his strange magic or just walking around the small harbor town.

The man waved his hand, "Nonsense, even a wizard needs to eat! I'm sure my wife has brunch on the stove…"

He couldn't finish, for Howl had just flung up his hands in horror, "OH DEAR!" He screamed, "Oh fates, you are indeed cruel!" he smiled slightly at the shock in his companions face, "I'm sorry, Fred, I need to decline! I'm late!" he then started to race by Fred, toward the main road where he parked his speed-bike.

Fred blinked, "Late?" he whispered after his retreating friend. No one knew much about Howl, but they could guess he was filthy rich. That meant his parents were strict. "Oh dear, hope he doesn't get into too much trouble this time." He muttered, continuing on to his home.

Meanwhile, Howl had made it to his bike, jumping on it, and racing toward London at top speed. The townspeople watched him go, waving.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Integra tapped her foot impatiently, "Tell me, is your son always this late, Sir Kingsly?"

The fellow knight chuckled, "You don't know the half of it…."

Suddenly, the sound of running feet came toward the study, along with the chorus of, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late….."

Streaking past the entry of the study, Howl ran like the devil was after him, only to skid to a halt, sliding on the perfect floors, and racing inside. He leaned against the wall, looking up to see everyone in the room staring at him. "Um…" he said, raising a hand in silent hello, "….. hi everybody."

His mother sighed sadly, "Oh Howell, your late again."

"Actually," Howl chuckled, walking around the couch and sitting next to Integra, "In Japan, I would be right on time; you'd all just be early…"

The Queen smiled, "Well, now that you are here, Howell, I would like you to meet Sir Integra Hellsing." She said, nodding to Integra who was still frowning at Howl, "Sir Integra, this is Howell Kingsly."

Howl smiled, turning his attention to Integra, "Yah, I've heard of you. You have that organization that hunts vampires, right?" he asked, reaching out his hand shake Integra's, "Nice to meet you, and you can call me Howl."

"Howl…. Interesting name, magician…." Chuckled Alucard with amusement in his eyes, leaning in close to look Howl in the eye.

The Queen frowned, "Sir Hellsing, control your servant!"

But Howl, strangely, did not look afraid. He smiled back at Alucard, "You must be Alucard-sama. I've heard a lot about you as well." He leaned back in his seat, holding out his hand to Alucard, "It is an honor to meet you."

Alucard's eyebrow went up in amusement, "Really?" he asked, his smirk ever present as he leaned away from Howl, not taking his hand, "We will soon see if you are worthy enough to even to say my name, human."

Integra glared warningly at Alucard, "Alucard, stop it…"

"No, Sir Integra, he's right." Howl cut in, smiling as if Alucard had just named him the greatest person in the world, "He is, after all, older than all of us combined and has seen just as much on this planet. He deserves a little of our respect."

Everyone in the room had their shocked eyes on Howl except for Alucard, who just looked like he was a little fat boy who had spotted a big chocolate cake.

The Queen coughed slightly, "Well, how about we move on. So, we will have to decide the wedding day…"

"Wedding day? Whose getting married?" asked Howl, looking oblivious.

Integra looked shocked as she looked over at Howl's parents, who just looked ashamed, "You didn't tell him?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Asked Howl, looking over to give his parents a horrified look, "…what did you do?"

"Now Howell," his mother said in a soothing voice, "Where only doing what's best."

"oh no no no!" said Howl, getting up from the couch, his eyes now trained on Seras, "I mean, she's pretty but I barley know her name! And how in the world would a vampire and human get married? I mean, no offense." He said to Seras in an after-thought.

If Howl was a purple and singing the American national anthem, he would still get the same reaction. The Queen looked torn between laughing and coughing. Howl's mother and father looked like they would have died from embarrassment. Integra just stared at Howl in shock, wondering how she was going to live with such an idiot. Alucard was laughing his head off, leaning against the couch in fits. Seras's face had turned into the color of a ripe tomato, staring at Howl in shock; unsure what to say.

Finally, Howl's father broke the ice, "You idiot, your not getting married to the vampire!"

Howl smiled happily, "Yes! Fate is still nice to me!" he said, doing a small victory dance, "I'm still free!"

"…Your getting married to Sir Integra." Said the Queen, looking slightly amused.

Howl stopped his dancing, "….Say what?" he asked, casting a slightly dazed look at the Queen, who just smiled.

He looked at Integra, "But…. She doesn't want to marry…."

"Well, I don't have a choice, do I?" Integra said sourly, crossing her arms and glaring at Howl as if he was an enemy vampire.

"…. I see…." Howl said, looking like he was making a decision. After a few minutes, he started to walk toward the entry, "If you will excuse me, I shall now go to the bathroom and drown myself." He said, walking toward the bathroom, two butlers escorting him there.

Integra watched him go before turning to Howl's parents, "Has he always been like this?"

Howl's mother sighed, "He's just, a free spirit. We told him not to go to Japan, but he did it anyway. We told him to join the army like his brother, but he didn't."

Alucard chuckled, "I like him…. He'll be fun to play with." He said with an eerie smile on his face.

Suddenly, a butler came running into the room, "My Queen! We were escorting Mr. Kingsly to the restroom when he suddenly jumped out the window!"

The Queen stood in shock, "He did what? Is he alright?"

The butler frowned, "I think so, he just…. Floated down. As if some strange magic was stopping him from hitting the ground."

Integra frowned, she knew Howl was some sort of magician, she just didn't know what kind of magic he specialized in. Never the less, she had to stop him. "Alucard, I order to you bring Howell Kingsly back here, alive."

Alucard grinned evily and bowed, "Yes Master." He said, laughing as he disappeared in a whirl of shadows. "It should be fun…" his voice echoed.

* * *

(A/N: R&R people! XD) 


	3. Chapter 3

YO PEOPLE!

In the recent, 'story of my life', I have just gone and seen Wicked the musical. D8 I will never be able to watch the Wizard of Oz in the same way again. For those of you who have watched this beautiful show, you know what I mean.

(cough) anyway, time for REVIEWS! xD

DeathsDragon: Ah yes, Howl and Integra shall have to learn to live with each-other…. Or go insane.. XD. And I have read your story. It is absolutely wonderful in every way!

mslcat: XD ha ha, poor Integra had to stop wearing suits for a day. And Alucard always has more fun than Integra, he's ALUCARD for goodness sake, lol.

The-Quoi: Yah, I got the name from Howl's Moving Castle, but they are VERY different! I'm glad you like him, lol

Gruff lord: I'm glad you like it!

SickDeath: OMG, your one of my favorite authors! XD I absouluty LOVE _Tourniquet_! (cough) anyho, I'm glad you like it! (LONG LIVE AXS!!! WHOOT!)

Ratchetloverster: Aw, a fan at last! XD I'm glad you liked it!

Dark Queen Helba: Hm, maybe Seras and Howl would be cute. But I'm still an obsessive AxS fan, XD. So I wouldn't be able to do it without putting myself through trama. I got the name from Howl's Moving Castle, but if you've ever read the book, Howl is not like my character. In the book, Howl is a bit more selfish and gets easily upset. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!

Alice: lol, well; Integra's probably got some bad rumors flowing around her. After all, she's nicknamed the ice queen! So Howl has every right to be a little scared, lol.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Howl had been riding for hours, his hair blowing back as his racing bike sped across the small road. He sighed tiredly, taking his eyes off the road to check his watch, 2:30. He had it all planned out. He would get to a coast city, hitch a ride with a fisherman, and get to France. From there, he would catch a flight to Japan.

The magician looked over the vast plains of England. He preferred the mountains of China, and the beautiful tranquility of Japan. The scenery there seemed to suck him in.

Howl shook his head as the wind hit his face. He held no love for this island. He couldn't be sure he had love for his parents. They had always tried to raise him into what _they_ wanted him to be. He especially didn't want to get married to Integra Hellsing. He wasn't worried about her vampires, he'd manage with them. But Integra was known to be cruel and only thought of herself and her organization.

Howl sighed, he felt like a dog being matched with a female to breed more Hellsing's. What would happen to him after the heir was born? Would Integra divorce him? Would she even let him visit his own child?

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed that something was standing in the middle of the road. Something tall…. And red.

Howl managed to skid to a halt just before running into Alucard, who was staring at him like he was something tasty.

Howl smiled in welcome, leaning against his still running bike and staring back at Alucard, "Konnichiwa Alucard-sama. Lovely evening, no?" he said as if he was speaking of the weather, "I hate to tell you this, but you could get hit standing in the middle of the road like that. You might want to move."

Alucard chuckled darkly, "My Master ordered me to bring you back. So why don't you be a good little boy and come quietly? Or maybe you would like a little fight first? I am so bored…." Alucard said, grinning so that his fangs could be seen.

Howl smiled, shutting off his bike and throwing the kickstand out before climbing off. "Well, I can't outrun you, and I'm not going quietly." He said, his arms crossed over his chest, "So I guess I need to fight you."

Alucard looked over the wizard with glee in his face. He bowed, "Human weaklings get the first hit."

"Oh how thoughtful of you." Howl said, reaching out his hand as if he was saying 'stop' to Alucard. "_Bakiet!_" He cried, white light bursting from his hand and ramming into Alucard, sending the ancient vampire flying back.

Howl watched as Alucard got up a few minutes later, a huge hole that had been blasted through his stomach already healing itself.

He continued to watch with a solemn face as Alucard threw back his head and laughed insanely, "Excellent! You may prove to be a challenge, little wizard!" the vampire king cried as he charged at Howl, his hands reaching inside his coat for his Jackal.

HELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSING

Integra picked up her tea that the butler had just brought, her eyes taking in the people around her. After taking a sip, she looked up at Seras who was still standing at attention, looking exhausted. "Sit down, Officer Victoria, before you fall over." She said simply.

Seras gave her leader a grateful look, sitting in the seat next to Integra, letting out a sigh of relief.

Integra turned her attention to Sir Kingsly, "So, since it's obvious that Howl is a magician of some sort, what magic does he specialize in and how did he get his powers?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Sir Kingsly sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat. "I don't know much about it. But I do know it has something to do with what the Orientals call 'yin and yang'. The inner strength of a light state and a dark state."

Integra frowned, "What has that got to do with magic?"

"Well, apparently we all have this light and dark magic inside of us." Continued Sir Kingsly, "Howell met a few people on his trip to China who learned to harness these two powers and combine them to use to their advantage."

"Howell didn't tell us much," broke in Lady Kingsly, "But he did say that once you learned to control them, you could go into a light state and a dark state at will. We've only seen him in his light state." She said, crossing her legs uncomfortably, "He said that going into the dark state is very dangerous."

"Why?" asked the Queen, who was genuinely interested.

Sir Kingsly shrugged, "He didn't say."

Integra frowned, leaning back in her chair and thinking about Howl and his strange powers.

HELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSING

Meanwhile, Howl had bigger problems on his hands.

He had managed to block Alucard's bullets by waving his hand and making a silver force field every time he fired. Unfortunately, Alucard was now trying for hand-to-hand combat; something that Howl was never truly good at.

Howl ducked as Alucard had disappeared, reappearing right in front of him to punch at his head. He twisted around, tripping the No-life king; having him disappear and reappear a few more feet back. Howl was panting; he was getting exhausted.

Alucard laughed, "Giving up, magician?"

Howl smiled, "Nah, just letting you catch your breath, Alucard-sama. A person as old as you must be tired by now." He joked.

Alucard smirked, "You have guts, wizard, I'll give you that." He crossed his arms, "But you are nothing compared to me.." Suddenly, Integra's voice echoed in his head, _"Alucard! Hurry up and stop playing with him!"_

Alucard sighed with disappointment. "It seems I will have to cut this short." He said smoothly, quickly entering Howl's mind.

Howl winced, realizing it was too late to shut off his mind to Alucard. "Sleep…" Alucard purred, watching with amusement as Howl's eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

Alucard picked Howl up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He would have to pick another time to play with the magician.

TIMESKIPXTIMESKIPXTIMESKIPXTIMESKIPXTIMESKIPXTIMESKIPX

_**Three days later…**_

Howl looked out of the window, a sad look in his silvery eyes as the limo drove up to the Hellsing mansion.

By order of the Queen, he was to start living as Integra's fiancé in her manor; getting acquainted with her organization that he would have to help her with once they were married.

Of course, he had no say in this. He had awoken in his bed, his mother staring at him with a worried expression on her face. Mind you, being worried didn't stop his parents from taking away his speed bike for being late and embarrassing them at the Queen's meeting.

Howl sighed as he climbed out of the limo, servants taking his bags for him as he walked up the drive to the door, his eyes continuing to be glued on his prison.

HELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSING

"Sir Integra, Howell Kingsly has arrived," said Walter, bowing Howl inside.

Integra, who had been staring out the window, turned to Howl with a frown on her face. "Well now that you here, I have a few rules you need to follow. You will not go into the basement and you will not go into the soldiers bunks without direct permission from me. Am I understood so far, Howl?... Howl?... HOWL!!!" she practically screamed when she realized that he wasn't listening, but staring at the portrait of her father.

Howl looked from the portrait to Integra, "Yo?" he asked, obviously not hearing a word she said.

Integra sighed, rubbing her temples, "Look, all I want to do is avoid you until the wedding…."

"Would you like to go have dinner sometime?" Howl broke in.

The leader of Hellsing blinked in surprise, "What?"

Howl smiled, "Would you like to go to dinner sometime? You can even pick the place. McDonalds, Chipotle, P.F. Changs…. Anywhere you want to go is fine."

Integra frowned, "I'm busy…"

"You can't be busy all the time. And we'll even go at an early time so that the sun will be up, and vampires will be asleep." Howl said pointedly.

Integra leaned back in her chair, "I'll think about it."

Howl smiled, "It's a date, then." He turned around and started to walk toward the door, "See yah later."

And so, Howl walked out of Integra's office, having a successful fist evening at Hellsing manor; and leaving the leader staring after him with surprise

* * *

(A/N: R&R people! XD) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people!

Sorry for the slight delay; lack of sleep and a crap load of Homework kept me from my computer.

REVIEWS!!!

Dark Queen Helba: (imagines Sohie's reaction and snorts in Moutain Dew) OMG….. XD that would be funny….. (plot bunnies immerge) NOOOO!! (bangs head against computer) Thanks for the idea! I'm probably going to finish this fic first, though.

Countess Vlad Dracula: I'm glad you like it! I'm okay with AxI parings…. But just the way all those fics are written is oddly, repetitive. But AxS just rocks more, anyway! XD

This chapter is dedicated to the two people who reviewed!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter four:

Howl sighed as he lay in his bed, exhausted but unable to sleep. He could hear the sounds of soldiers and vans zooming by his window. That wasn't what kept him up, yet just one of the many things he noticed he would have to deal with during his stay at Hellsing Manor.

The magician sighed, running a hand through his silver hair as he sat up, his legs crossing Indian-style. Perhaps some meditation would help calm his turbulent thoughts. Howl closed his eyes and took steady breaths, attempting to clear his mind.

He had been at it for a few minutes when he noticed a cold sensation in the room. Howl opened his eyes, revealing the form of the red-clad vampire leaning against his wall, staring at him with an amused expression.

"Konnichiwa Alucard-sama," he stated, his now customary greeting for the Master Vampire, "No mission tonight?"

Alucard tipped his hat mockingly, a grin on his face, "Unfortunately, no; not for me at least. I have already annoyed Master tonight, and my dear Police Girl is out on a mission instead of me." He pouted.

"So that leaves me?" asked Howl, his lips twitching in a smile, "I can't even amuse myself right now, Alucard-sama. Why don't you wait until your 'Police Girl' comes back?"

"I don't want to wait," he said, gliding over to Howl's bed and sitting at the foot of it, "So humor me, human."

Howl sighed, crossing his arms, "Is there anything good around here to drink?"

Alucard grinned and pulled a wine bottle out of his red coat as well as two glasses. He poured one and handed it to the silver-haired man and poured himself a glass; taking a drink.

Howl took it, eyeing it carefully, "You didn't spike it with blood, did you?"

The red-clad vampire snorted, "No, it tastes horrible if I do."

"Oh, well, thanks for the drink then." Howl said, taking a drink before holding it in his hands, looking back at the master vampire.

For a moment, the two studied each other; not saying anything. Finally, it was Howl who broke the ice, "So, would Police Girl be the young woman I saw at the brunch a few days ago?" Howl asked with indifference.

Alucard's black eyebrow went up, "Yes."

Howl grinned, "Hm, well you're a very lucky vampire; she's very beautiful."

The No-life king looked a little surprised, but he covered it with an amused smirk, "She's not my mate, human." He said with an amused look in his face, "…Not yet, at least."

Howl chuckled and took another sip of the wine, "Well, you'd better hurry, Alucard-sama. If you don't make your move soon; someone else will." He said, swirling the wine in the glass, "And since she works with men every day…."

Alucard growled possessively, cutting the wizard off. As soon as he saw the amused look on the magician's he turned his sneer into his customary smirk. "So magician, why do you insist on calling me 'Alucard-sama' instead of monster or abomination?"

Howl smile broadened, "I call you that for many reasons. One of my favorite being that the Chinese honor their vampires instead of hating them."

Alucard's eyebrow went up for the second time that night, "Really? They must be a strange people to honor monsters."

"Not really, not if you understand their reasoning." Howl explained calmly, "You see, the Chinese have ancient burial rights that each person must go through to pass on to the next world. If they don't do the burial right, then their ancestors were said to have re-awakened and eat them."

Alucard laughed insanely, "They blame the vampire curse on themselves?"

"Exactly," Howl said, drinking the last of his wine, "So even though their ancestors are now vampires, they should still honor them."

"I was right, they are a strange people." Alucard chuckled.

Howl smiled and handed Alucard the wine glass, "Well, I thank you for the drink. But it is getting late," he said, glancing at the clock by his bed, "And from the time, I believe your fledging should be getting back soon."

By the time he turned back to look at Alucard, he was gone.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras sighed tiredly by the time she got to her room. She leaned against the cold stone of the dungeon, closing her eyes and feeling miserable.

"Really Police Girl, you need to get to bed or you shall wither away." Teased a voice that she knew all too well.

"Piss off, Master…" Seras grumbled, trying to drag herself to her coffin, but just too tired to do much.

"Tsk tsk; where did my fledging learn such foul language?" the vampire king said, appearing.

He walked over to the exhausted Seras, taking off his glasses to look her in the eye, "Do I need to punish you, hm? I think you'd enjoy it….. just not as much as I would."

Seras's face turned the color of a ripe tomato, staring at her Master with a shocked face, that quickly turned to a glare, "Get out of my room…" she growled. She wasn't in the mood for his teasing.

Alucard chuckled, "What is yours is mine, my pet." He purred, "Besides, what are you going to do? You're exhausted and weak, my little kitten."

Seras tried to push him out of the way, "Bugger off!"

Alucard grabbed a hold of her hand, "I think you're a bit too cranky, my childe." He grinned, scoping her up in his arms bridal style, laughing at the squeak she made, "Time for bed." He teased.

Seras sighed in annoyance, thinking that he was going to just dump her in her coffin and leave. She was right about the first part. He did drop her in the coffin, only to take off his hat and climb in after her; shutting the lid and wrapping his arms around her waist, effectively pinning her against him.

"Master, what are you-?"

"Shhh…" responded Alucard, snuggling against her, "Just sleep."

Seras frowned, her eyes closing against her will. She feel asleep in her Master's arms.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, the whole Chinese thing that Howl mentioned is true, by the way. It is in China where the first tales of 'vampires' appeared. R&R!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! It's been forever! DX Please forgive me!!!

SickDeath: They will probably be doing more than just 'sleeping together' soon… .

Ratchetlovester: Thank you for the complement! XD

The-Quoi: Updated!

DeathsDragon: XD That's a good idea!!!! (evil laughter)

melodie: Here's the next one! Enjoy! XD

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Howl yawned, making his way to the kitchen; or at least where the kitchen would be. After a few minutes of wandering the halls like a mindless zombie, Howl found the kitchen.

And the beautiful smell of coffee…….

Howl, acting like a man dieing of thirst hastily poured himself and glass and started to gulp the wonderful nectar of life.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're a coffee addict." Came a voice from the entry.

Howl turned to see Integra in her PJs and a bathrobe. He blinked once, twice, three times before taking another sip of coffee. "Good morning to you too." He said, good-naturally.

Integra sat down at the table, pouring herself a cup of tea. "You don't like tea?" she asked as if it was a crime not to.

"Oh, I like it; there's just not enough caffeine." He said, taking a seat next to her, his coffee still in his hand with a sigh, "England shall never understand the true joys of caffeine and coffee."

The head of Hellsing said nothing, eyeing him as if she was trying to decide something. Finally, she said, "I wish to know more about you…."

Howl smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Really?" he asked innocently, "So, am I going to be interrogated now?"

"In a way," replied Integra, her lips twitching at the mind-sight of Howl being tortured by Alucard. For some reason, she didn't like him. But, then again, she didn't like any man.

"So, where and when were you born?" she asked, straightening her glasses on her face.

Howl smiled, "I was born in Hell on October 13..." he teased.

Integra frowned, obviously not amused. But decided to ignore his answer, "When did you decide to go to China and why did you go there?"

"China?"

Integra's eye twitched, "Yes, China."

"….Where is that?" he asked innocently.

If looks could kill, Integra was mutilating Howl. "Do you mind acting your age?" she hissed angrily, her arms crossing.

Howl chuckled, "I do act my age…. My spiritual age is that of a 6 year old." He replied cheerfully. "So, do I get to ask you questions now?"

Integra sighed, "Fine, I'm not getting anywhere with you, so why not?"

"What…… is your name?" Howl asked dramatically.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." She replied smoothly.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." Howl chuckled, "What….. is your quest?" he asked next, keeping the same dramatic tone.

"To rid the world of the undead and impure." She replied with a proud smirk.

"Aw, poor Alucard-sama." Howl tsked, "Killing his friends and family, only to be one day killed himself."

Integra looked taken aback, "It is a price I am willing to pay."

"Yes, I see that." Howl said calmly. "What…. Is your favorite color?" he asked.

Integra blinked, "…blue."

"Okay, I'm done." Howl said, taking another sip of coffee.

His fiancé sighed, "I'm never going to get anywhere with you, am I?"

"That all depends if you actually try to get to know me." Howl explained calmly.

Integra frowned, "I tried, you just gave me ridiculous answers."

Howl shook his head and grabbed Integra's hand, holding it on the table, "I am willing to get to know you. But in order to get to know me, you will have to stop treating me like I'm a new recruit and start treating me like a person."

He sighed his eyes traveling to lock with hers, "You have to understand, Integra, I didn't chose this either. God knows I would love to run back to China and live out the rest of my days there. But I can't," he smiled, "And even if you don't want to marry me or have a kid with me; I'm fine with that. But I would still like to be your friend."

Integra said nothing, her eyes still locked on his memorizing silver ones. Finally, Howl broke the moment by releasing her hand and standing. He then presided to start walking out of the kitchen, coffee in hand.

As if fate and her mind clicked together, Integra stood, "Wait…" she said, hesitating.

Howl turned and looked at her patiently, "Yes?"

"Would you…. Like to go have dinner." Integra clamped her mouth shut, where in God's good name did that come from?

Howl smiled, "Of course, tonight at five?"

Integra nodded, still deciding if he had hypnotized her when he left, whistling a strange tune.

HELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSINGXHELLSING

Integra sighed as she stood in front of her floor-length mirror, wondering if she lost her mind. She was wearing dress pants and a red and black sweater. Her hair was tied up in a bun; unable to decide what else to do with it.

For some reason, Alucard was still asleep. She snorted, or probably scaring the maids to death.

Integra walked out of her room, planning to meet Howl outside on the drive. Walter handed her a coat, smiling. "If there is a mission I will send Master Alucard." He continued to smile as he opened the door for her, "Have a good time, and please try to relax Sir."

Integra sighed and rolled her eyes, catching sight of Howl leaning against the car. "I'll try…" she muttered, walking toward her impending doom.

Howl smiled, wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black trench coat. "You look wonderful." He said, opening the passengers side of the car.

Integra shrugged her shoulders and slid into the seat, waiting as he walked around and got in the drivers seat, starting the car. "So, where are we going; a biker bar?"

Howl laughed as he put the car in gear, "No, of course not!" he said with a smile as he pulled out onto the streets, "What's the point of going to a biker bar without a bike?"

Integra rolled her eyes, staring out the window with a grumpy pout, causing Howl to laugh more.

* * *

(A/N: R&R people!) 


End file.
